


In The Future, Would You...

by Ridaos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridaos/pseuds/Ridaos
Summary: Hop doesn't know what happened. One second, he was helping Zacian control the new energy, and the next, he was coughing up blood. When Hop wakes up, he has a new body and a Zacian's voice in his head, but the Pokemon nowhere to be seen. All he wants to do is fill in the gap: what happened to him?Takes place as if the final post-game battle with Hop never happened. Also, both Hop and Gloria are 12 when they depart for their Pokemon journey.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Zacian and The Future King

Once Gloria caught Eternus, Hop didn’t think they’d get a chance to see Zacian and Zamazenta again. After all, they were legendary Pokemon, those who worked with the first kings of Galar. But the “descendants” of the Galar Kings began used Wishing Pieces to control the legendary Pokemon. Hop rushed to help Zacian, as Zamazenta viewed Gloria as worthy. Hop caught up with Zacian in the Slumbering Weald. Zacian let out a howl, still suffering from the Wishing pieces.

**“There there…Everything’s all right.”** Hop held his hands out to the side, meant to be open and accepting. Zacian continued to growl, moving towards Hop. So, Hop took a few steps back.

**“You don’t have to lose control. You can manage this. I know you can!”** Hop kept his voice low and saw Zacian’s mouth come closer, teeth still visible. Hop took another step back, then stood his ground

**“You’re the true hero who protecting the Galar region, after all!”** He heard another growl, and then a bark. Hop couldn’t see Zacian’s teeth anymore. Zacian moved forward, nuzzling Hop with his head.

**“Oh? Got everything under control? See! I knew you could do it, champ!”** Hope smiled, rubbing the back of Zacian’s head. Wouldn’t Gloria be proud? He was able to help Zacian! No doubt Gloria would be here soon. After all, he was just on the phone with her. Hop took a step back to look at Zacian, but instead lost his footing.

Hop hit the water and swallowed some water without thinking. His chest and lungs burned and Hop scrambled out of the water. Zacian went over to Hop, howling in concern. Hop remembered the warning his mom always told him: never drink the water in the Slumbering Weald. It was dangerous to all Pokemon trainers.

**“Oh, it’s alright Champ, I—”** Hop started coughing. He staggered onto land, laying near the alter. Air wasn’t coming fast enough. He needed it faster. Zacian howled, coming over to Hop. Hop calmed his coughs, smiling faintly at Zacian. **“Zacian, it’s…it’s alright, I just have to…”** He needed help. If he could call a taxi, he could get treatment. Everything hurt so much. His hands were busy clutching his chest. The cough could be calmed no more, and he began retching blood.

Seeing the red blood invade his vision, Hop’s mind wandered to Gloria. Wouldn’t she be here soon? His vision began to blur.

In Hop’s peripheral vision, Zacian had the sword in his mouth. It was the same form when it faced Eternus. With one slash, the monument was cut from the Slumbering Weald, becoming an island. The island Zacian created drifted away on the Slumbering Weald’s lake. Familiar surroundings vanished from Hop’s blurring sight. He kept coughing. This pain was worse than not living to Lee’s expectants. This was worse than being beaten time and time again by Gloria, regardless of strategy. He was tired.

The coughing stopped, but he struggled to breathe.

Hop wanted his phone. He wanted to hear Lee’s voice, he wanted to hear Gloria’s voice, and he wanted to hear his mom’s voice. Hop wanted to show Zacian that he was worthy. His arms wouldn’t move and everything went white.

His phone began to ring. And ring.  
And ring.  
And ring.  
And ring.  
And ring.  
And ring.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hop sat up with a start, his hands still clutched to his chest. Hop was confused. What happened? He couldn’t remember. He tried to brush the sleep out of his eyes and noticed his large hands with pads instead of a palm. His nails were sharp, and his chest was bare. His clothes were torn, as if he had flexed too hard and shredded the clothes. His hair was matted and long, sporting a blue color with pink braids in the front. He didn’t remember braiding his hair. His hands went to the top of his hair, something on top. His teeth were sore and sharper, accidentally biting his lip and breaking skin. As if Hop wasn’t confused enough, there was a furry tail swishing on his side. Thinking about it, he was still in his body, but he was taller and bigger. Then, he heard a voice.

_Are you awake?_

Hop looked around. He couldn’t find the owner’s voice, but did find his bag. His bag was intact but under layers of dust. His phone and Pokeballs were intact, but his phone wasn’t turning on. Even if it was a Rotom phone, the phone wasn’t turning on. He began taking out his Pokeballs, checking on all his Pokemon. All of them were in tip-top shape. It wasn’t until he was nuzzling Dubwool that he heard the voice again.

_Future King, are you awake?_

**“Huh?”** Hop looked around again. Nothing. But he decided to answer it. **“I’m awake. And…Future King?”**

_Yes. I, Zacian, found you worthy of become a future Galarian King. Are you in any pain?_

**“No. I feel good, actually.”** Hop smiled and looked around. He thought it was Zacian but couldn’t find him in his sights. **“Oh! How are you, Champ? Are you feeling better?”**

_Yes. I managed to come to my senses. I thank you for assisting me._

**“I knew you could do it! I’m glad I could help.”** Hop laughed. **“Oh, right! My name is Hop, not Future King.”** Hop tried again to look around but gave up once realizing he couldn’t find Zacian.

_Hop, then? I must discuss many things with you._

**“Like what? Whatever it is, I’m all ears.”**

_What do you remember Hop? Before you woke up?_

**“Well, I was helping you control the Wishing Piece energy, and then I fell into the water. I was in a lot of pain? Everything else is a bit fuzzy, though.”**

_You were dying._

**“I was?”** The last time Hop remember was pain and not being able to move. Part of him wanted to suppress those moments.

_Yes. I merged with you in an attempt to save you. It took a long time, however. And it wasn’t complete._

**“Is that why I feel different?”**

_Yes. You have parts of me. In my attempt to save you—_

**“Wow! I’d never thought the Legendary Pokemon of Galar would find me worthy and become part of me! This is amazing!”** Hop stood up, looking more at his new body.

_I am glad to see you have energy. It took a long time to rid the poison from your body, so it is a comfort to see you so eager._

**“How long did it take?”**

_6 years, in your human time._

**“What?!”** Hop’s eyes widened. No wonder he was so big!

_I did not intend to make it so long. But the poisonous water did more damage than I anticipated._

The dust on the bag, the dead phone, his body…he was probably 18 now. And butt naked in front of a legendary monument. **“I…I need to go home! Mom and Lee are probably worried sick! Zacian, I need to get home!”**

_Put the sword in the alter. It will return us to the Slumbering Weald._

Hop did just that. The alter began to move along the river. Okay, Hop’s first plan was to have his Pokemon get him new clothes. He could not go home being naked. Once clothed, he would go home, and try to see his mom or Lee. He needed answers—fast.


	2. Clearing the Fog

Dread built in Hop’s stomach. It started after Zacian told him that 6 years had passed. The dread grew as the island monument traveled through the Slumbering Weald. The fog was dense as ever. He let his Pokemon out again, finding comfort in their antics. His Pokemon didn’t age. They were, after all, in their Pokeballs during his absence. His Dubwool nestled closer. Hop’s hand ran through the soft wool.

_We will be there soon, Hop._

**“I don’t remember being this far in the Sumbering Weald.”** Hop laughed. **“My sense of direction’s better than Lee’s. He could get lost in a paper bag if his Charizard wasn’t there.”**

_I isolated you so I could heal you without interruptions._

**“Was it hard, Zacian?”**

_Yes. One of the hardest tasks I have endured._

**“Oh. Sorry to make you works so hard.”** Hop said sheepily. **“So, you mentioned we were merged…”** Hop ran a hand through the blue tail. He pulled the tail, a dull pain coming from his back. **“Ow!”**

_Hmph. You should know better than to tug on tails._

**“Oh. Sorry.”** Hop released the tail. **“So, the tail is mine. Then what about…”** Hop felt his head again, finding the pointed appendages. Maybe they were ears? Hop moves his hands to cover the ears, all sounds becoming muffled. Hop caressed his head, unable to feel his human ears. **“My ears are gone.”**

_There’s no need for four ears._

**“So, you’re really part of me…”** Hop wondered if anyone would recognize him. After all, he didn’t had a tail or ears atop his head before.

_You should be able to speak and understand your Pokemon more clearly._

**“Wait, really?”** Hop felt an ear twitch. **“Okay, I’ll give it a try.”** Hop focused on Zacian’s voice, the one he had been talking with. Maybe he could pull it off by imitating Zacian. Then, Hop turned to his Dubwool. _“Hey buddy. You hungry?”_

The Dubwool turned, letting out a baa. _“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry. I could go for some curry, or maybe Mom’s salads.”_

Hop’s eyes widened. _“I’m sure Mom will make you all the salads you want. How’s that sound?”_

The Dubwool baaed again. _“Yay! Mom’s food is the best!”_ But then, the Dubwool turned to Hop. _“Wait, what’s with the voice? You sound like…”_

 _“What do I sound like?”_ Hop looked back at Dubwool.

 _“You sound like a Pokemon!”_ The Dubwool quickly got up. _“Oh my, Oh my! This is amazing!”_ The Dubwool ran off, talking to the other Pokemon. _“Gang, you wouldn’t believe what just happened!”_ Hop watched his Dubwool talking to the other Pokemon, who started staring at Hop.

**“Wow. That really worked?” **Hop smiled. **“Maybe with this skill, I can help more Pokemon like you, Zacian.”******

********

********

_I am no opposed to such things. We are now one, you and I. Also, we’re arrived._

Hop watched the fog lifted. The monument island reconnected with The Slumbering Weald’s land. Hop recognized where he was. He knew how to get home from here, and that gave him home.

 **“Dubwool! Inteleon!”** The two Pokemon came over, and Hop imitated Zacian’s voice again. _“I’m giving you my wallet. You two go together and get me some clothes, okay? I think…go with a Large on everything. It’s an L, like Leon. Got it?”_ Both Pokemon nodded, Dubwool taking the wallet. It was better two went together, in case someone tried to mug his Pokemon. Hop called over Pincurchin. _“Hey, any chance you can give this a restart?”_ He pulled out his Rotom phone and brought it over to Pincurchin. _“It’s out of battery.”_ He put it in front of the Pokemon, watching small sparks hit the phone. He was interested if the phone would ever restart.

Dubwool and Inteleon came back, holding a bag of clothes and still had his wallet. He quickly put the clothes on, donning black shorts and a purple v-neck shirt. His tail felt weird, so he made a hole for it in his shorts. There were shoes and socks, but the way they felt on his foot pads was uncomfortable. For now, he’d go barefoot. He tired to cover the ears with the hoodie but it hindered his hearing. **“Okay everyone! Let’s have you all return to your Pokeballs, okay?”** Hop returned all the Pokemon other than Pincurchin. **“Keep working on the phone, okay? I know you can do it.”** Hop smiled and the Pincurchin nodded. He picked up Pincurchin and started walking.

_Take the sword. It is yours now._

**“Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me.”** Hop packed the sword into his backpack, grabbing everything and ran for his house. His eyes slowly adjusted to the rush of sunlight out of the Slumbering Weald. Gloria’s house looked the same, as did his house. If anything, his house looked worn down, like the outer painting was fading away.

That’s when Hop hesitated. He stood at his front door and couldn’t bring himself to knock on the door. He didn’t look like himself, and he didn’t think he could handle his mom not recognizing him. His hands shook, his Pincurchin poking him in comfort.

_Hop?_

**“I…what if she doesn’t know it’s me?”**

_You will never know unless you knock._

**“Right. I can do this.”** Hop took a breath, then knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and steeled himself.

 **“Coming, coming.”** The door opened and Hop took in the sight of his mom. Her long purple hair was greying, but that had been the only difference. Hop’s chest tightened once the door opened completely. **“Can I…help you?”** Her golden eyes looked at Hop and the weariness was evident.

 **“Mom.”** Hop struggled with words, and she stood up a bit straighter. **“Mom, it’s me. Hop. I’m back. I…I missed you.”** He stared into his mother’s eyes, hoping she would believe him.

His mother had grown silent. It was a rare sight. **“You don’t look anything like Hop.”** She took a step forward. **“But you have his eyes.”** Her hands reached up and touched his cheeks. Hop hadn’t realized that he was taller than his mother now. **“And you sound like my little boy.”** Her eyes took in his facial features. **“Do you remember when Leon gave you a Wooloo before he left on his Pokemon journey? You were so heartbroken that Leon was leaving, so he gave you a Wooloo. You called that Wooloo the cutest name.”**

 **“Roo-roo.”** Hop smiled. **“I went to visit Gloria and showed her my cool Pokemon. She had trouble saying it too. She heard me and thought it was Roo-roo too. We chased my Wooloo all day, going Roo-roo until our voices were sore. We were so excited, we lost our voices the next day.”**

Hop watched as his mother’s facial features changed. There were tears and her hands shaking. **“Oh sweetie. Oh Hop! Hop!”** She hugged him, and he returned the hug. The Pincurchin squeezed out of Hop’s hand and watched from afar. Hop craved this warmth, holding her tightly. **“We were so worried! When Gloria told us about finding blood in the Slumbering Weald, we thought you were hurt! Gloria and Lee have been looking for you all this time. I..I was worried I’d never see my little boy again!”** His mother was blubbering through the tears. **“but…But you’re here! And I…I…”** Her voice choked up.

********

********

**“Mom, I…”** Hop felt tears from his eyes. **“I didn’t mean to be gone so long, honest! I’m sorry I worried you! I’ve missed you too.”** The two exchanged sniffles and sobs. **“I…I did get hurt, Mom. A lot happened, that’s why I look this way. But I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”** He heard another sob from his mother, crinkling his jacket. She pulled away from the hug after a while, still holding onto his jacket. Those gold eyes had tints of red from the crying.

********

********

**“We have a lot to talk about, sweetie. But for now, why not let your Pokemon out and I’ll fix you some food? You must be hungry after all this time.”**

**“Yeah…I’d love some food.”** Hop smiled and picked up his Pincurchin. He was relieved his mom believed him. He looked at his mom, thinking. **“I’m home, Mom.”** He saw her smile. 

**“Welcome home, sweetie.”**


	3. Family Reunion

It had been 6 years since the dining room was this noisy. Hop’s Pokemon stuffed themselves with food. Hop was eating the hamburgers his mom had made, nearly salivating from the smell. The surplus of food was a comforting site. His mom was the last one to eat.

**“I’d never thought you’d be home again. Where have you been all this time?”** Hop’s mother asked.

Hop finished his bite before speaking. **“I’ve been in the Slumbering Weald. But I was in really deep, and I couldn’t move. I didn’t recognize anything around me.”**

**“Gloria and Lee visited the Slumbering Weald countless times. They’d come back before the fog became too deep. After all, we couldn’t afford risking they safety, too.”** His mom sits next to Hop. She put a hand through his hair. There were too many tangles, and her hand got caught. **“Your hair is a lot like Leon’s hair now.”**

**“Can you give me a haircut? Or make my hair look like Lee’s?”** He thought about it. Didn’t Zacian have long fur? Maybe it would be more painful to cut the hair, if Zacian was a part of him. **“Or maybe just brush it?”**

**“Let’s brush it first, then we can decided it we want to cut it..”** His mom smiled. **“Finish your meal, I’m going to call your brother.”** She gave Hop a kiss on the forehead before walking to the living room. It took a few rings before Leon answered.

**“Hey Mom. I’m in the middle of work. Any chance we can talk in a few minutes?”**

His mom took a breath before speaking. **“No, Leon. We have to talk now.”**

A moment of silence. **“Oh. Uh, okay. Give me a second.”** His mom heard a door close. **“Okay, what’s up?”**

**“It’s about Hop.”**

**“Oh, are you missing him? If you want, I could stop by tomorrow. I can get Oleanna to free up time.”**

**“Leon, he came home.”**

She heard a clattering sound and footsteps. **“WHAT?! Is that true? You’re not joking, right?”**

**“No, it’s really him, Leon. He looks very different from when we last saw him. But I know it’s him.”**

**“What do you mean he looks different? Look, I’ll head home right now.”** The door opened again. **“Oleanna, I’m going home. It’s an emergency!”** That’s when the phone disconnected.

**“It looks like Leon will be here soon.”** Hop’s mother laughed. **“Knowing Leon, he’ll be a bit late. I’ll start brushing your hair, so tell me what happened. Take your time, sweetie. I’ll be listening.”**

**“Oh! Yeah! Okay, where to start?”** Hop found the words after a few minutes. He died…or at least, almost died. He explained whatever him and Zacian had discussed. Saying his story out wasn’t very believable There was an occasional question from his mom, and Hop did his best to answer the questions. The comb diligently ran through the hair, but it wasn’t pain-free. **“Ow! That really hurts…”**

**“Sorry, sweetie. I’ll go gentler, but it is very tangled. It’s as though you haven’t brushed it in years.”** She let out a little giggle and Hop let out a chuckle in return. After working through the comb, his hair was tangle-free. His tail wagged and his ears relaxed. His mom tied his hair in a low ponytail. She brushed the front braids as well, the hair unfolding into wavy strands. **“Alright, how’s that feel?”**

**“I feel like the Champ of Galar! Thanks, mom!”** Hop got up and struck one of Lee’s poses. That was when the front door opened.

There was his brother, Leon. Leon wasn’t wearing his Champion clothes: Leon looked like he was wearing a suit? Hop knew Leon became the Chairman after Rose’s arrest, so maybe this was his uniform? Leon took steps towards Hop. Sweat drenched his brother’s face and he was taking deep breathes. One look from Leon and Hop knew: someone who was tired and more importantly, doubtful.

**“Lee!”** Hop smiled. Leon looked surprised for a moment. **“Lee, I know I was gone for so long, but I didn’t mean to! It was—”**

**“Hold on, hold on.”** Lee put his hands up to stop Hop. **“You look nothing like Hop. Not at all. How do I know you’re not an imposter?”**

**“Wha—What? Imposter? But…But I’m right here!”** Hop pointed to himself. **“I’m Hop, Lee! I know it’s been 6 years, but I know who I am! I’m Hop, endorsed by the former undefeated Champion of Galar and his brother, Leon!”** Even if Hop is being truthful, it’d take more to convince his brother.

**“Look, anyone could say that!”** Leon stared at Hop. **“I don’t want to doubt you. You sound like Hop. But it’s not enough.”** Hop’s eyes hardened. **“Tell me something only Hop would know. The more specific, the better.”** Leon took a stance, one Hop had seen many times. It was the stance when he was about to battle against Raihan.

What should Hop say? While staring at Leon’s stance, Hop realized his answer.

**“I know it’s been 6 years since I was gone, so this might not be true anymore.”** Hop took a breath, standing taller than before. **“Leon, did you ever confess?”**

Leon was taken aback. **“Confess? About what?”**

**“Did you confess to Raihan?”**

Leon’s face reddened. **“What…what would I have to confess to Raihan?”**

**“Lee, c’mon!”** Hop laughed. **“Don’t you love Raihan? You’ve loved him since he became the Gym Leader! You told me one week after you became the Champion of the Galar Region. You had no time because you were helping Chairman Rose. You saw Raihan during the Champion matches, but were worried that your confession would be broadcast and bother Raihan even more.”** Hop watched as Leon’s features softened. **“So, did you confess?”**

Leon stumbled back a step, breaking the stance. **“No. I…I never confessed.”**

**“What?!”** Hop jumped back. **“But Lee! Why didn’t you tell him?”**

**“I…Well, I was going to tell him after I became Chairman. But I got busy renovating the Battle Tower. Even worse, my brother went missing. Gloria told me and Mom about the blood she found in the Slumbering Weald, and we…”** Leon’s eyes were searching for something. **“I got this…horrible feeling. This awful, gut-wrenching feeling…”** Hop watched his brother’s eyes change. Those weren’t the eyes of a Champion or a Chairman. When was the last time he’d seen his brother this distraught? **“Even worse, someone pretended to be my brother during our search efforts. Gloria exposed them, as she should. But let’s just say, I had my reasons to be skeptical of you.”**

Hop shook. Is that what happened while he was gone? **“Lee, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry you went through that!”** Hop stared into his brother’s eyes. “ **I didn’t mean to trouble you like that while I was gone! But I’m here now! I’m Hop!”** He started to wave his hands around. **“I get what you’re saying, but I’m the real deal!”**

**“WE THOUGHT WE LOST YOU!”** Leon yelled at Hop. **“We searched for you every day. I wasn’t sleeping and I could barely stomach any food. Me, mom, Gloria…We were all like that. Before we knew it, a year had passed. One year turned into two years, and by the third year…that was undoubtably the hardest. I finally convinced Gloria to lessen her searches after her incident. And now, you just show up! After 6 years!”** Leon was huffing a bit. **“I’m sorry, but this has been stressful. On all of us.”** Leon’s eyes softened. “I believe that you’re Hop.”

Hop’s mind began racing. What happened to Gloria? His brother’s distraught words hurt. Hop was hurting. His mind ached, wishing for the last 6 years back. But that time wasn’t coming back. Hop started shaking and tears emerged.

**“I’m sorry.”** Hop howled. The sound turned both Lee and his mother’s head. **“I’m sorry, Mom, Lee! I came back as soon as I could. I didn’t know I’d cause so much pain!”** Hop rubbed his eyes, but his fingers couldn’t stop the tears. **“I almost died that day 6 years ago. It’s only because of Zacian that I’m here! I’d take the time back if I could!”**

**“Oh sweetie…”** Hop’s mom embrace him. **“Shhh, it’s okay. We’re happy you’re here now, and that’s what matters.”** She gently combed through Hop’s hair. Leon ran to his brother, hugging Hop. Hop’s aching heart was dulling.

**“I didn’t know that’s what you went through, Hop. I wish I was there for you.”** Leon held his brother tightly. **“We’re glad you’re home.”** Hop was sobbing. **“Let it out, lil bro. I believe you. Let it all out. Me and Ma will be here. Sound good?”** Even Leon’s eyes were watery.

**“O…Okay.”** Hop held his family tighter. Hop’s doubts with his family vanished completely.

**“You know, you’ve grown quite a bit.”** Leon chuckled. **“What are you wearing?”**

**“Hey, I’m almost as tall as you! And my clothes are fine. These clothes were hand-picked by my Pokemon!”** Hop reiterated, trying again to rub tears away.

**“You know, Gloria will be shocked to see you grow. I know no one would be more relieved than her to see you again.”** Leon patted Hop’s head. **“She’s got her Champion matched tomorrow to defend her title. We should let her know you’re back. She’ll be so relieved.”** Leon took out his phone, but Hop grabbed the phone.

**“Wait, Lee! I have a request!”** Hop’s stare turned serious. **“I want to challenged Gloria on last time, as the Champion of Galar. Do you think you can get me a match tomorrow?”**

**“Well, there is a tournament going on tomorrow? There’s a chance you’d have to get to the finals to challenge her. Think you can do it?”**

**“Lee, me and Gloria are rivals! Of course I’ll reach the finals and challenge her. Besides, I have more than one reason to talk to her.”**

**“Well, I can add you to the register last minute. Let me pull some strings with Oleanna. She’d great at what she does.”** Leon began texting Oleanna. **“I’ll tell Gloria that there will be a last-minute challenger that I endorsed myself. But you need to tell her you’re back as soon as possible.”**

**“I’ll tell her after our battle, I promise.”**

**“I’ll leave it you, Hop.”** Leon laughed. **“Just know that she’s been through a lot too. I’ll stay the night, since you and I have a lot to catch up on.”**

**“I’ll make some cookies and hot drinks.”** Hop heard his mom say. Hop’s tears were gone, and he sat on the couch. Leon sat next to him, ruffling the top of Hop’s head.

**“Okay Hop. Now, start from the top.”**


End file.
